


strawberry bandaids

by hobbes_essay



Series: luna moth wings [1]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: (because it’s needed), Blushing, Coffee Shop, It’s actually some pretty intense vomiting please be warned!, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Vomiting, a whole lot of overthinking too oops, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbes_essay/pseuds/hobbes_essay
Summary: jaewon meet jun. (and so much more)
Relationships: Junsu (Lost in Translation)/Ahn Jaewon | Wyld
Series: luna moth wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923967
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	strawberry bandaids

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: jaewon suffers from panic attacks, in which he vomits a lot. it not super descriptive, but still descriptive enough i’m going to be giving a warning for that!!!

It was 9:00 am, and Jaewon was late. Not late enough to rush your way up a flight of stairs, drop your things, and opt to leave them behind- but that’s what Jaewon did. He hadn’t ever been late like this- yes, to practice when the C.E.O. held him back for every agonizingly long second, making minutes feel like hours. But not to when it came to meeting the C.E.O. himself. Showing up late to a meeting with the C.E.O. would be asking for more debt to be added to the never-ending list of them he’d helped Mayhem accumulate. Pausing his dash just before he exited the stairwell Jaewon tidied himself, knowing that if he showed up to a meeting looking as he did- breathless, messy, sweaty and not properly presented as an idol, he would just be told off by the C.E.O again. 

Attempting to open the stairwell exit, he felt nausea overcome him as he slowly came to the realization that the exit was locked. Was it a prank? A punishment? Was he supposed to rush up and down the stairs to every floor, looking for which one was unlocked? Dread overwhelming him, Jaewon felt something rising his throat. Ugh. He knocked on the door outside. No response. Again. No response.

A punishment.

Okay, Mr. Park. 

Jaewon sat at the doorsteps, waiting for him to be contacted. He waited, waited, and waited some more. After what felt like eternity he sent the C.E.O. a message, despite the ‘never contact me first’ rule Park had put in place. A minute later, he received a text from Daehyun, asking where he was. Okay, so it’d been around an hour and no word from the C.E.O.. Wonderful. Jaewon hung his head, his chest tight, the sickness in his stomach all the more apparent. He begrudgingly stood up and hauled himself down the stairs. Each step feeling like he was walking on nails, dread clenching around his heart as if it was a stress ball.

It’s on the last step that Jaewon wonders if it’s all worth it. Again, does he really need to put up with the C.E.O. every time? He eases the metal doors open, directly leaving the building instead of exiting through the lobby. There were cameras on the exit, so the C.E.O. would definitely be able to tell where he’d gone after. Not that it mattered much, anyways. Sometimes you just gotta treat yourself, and Jaewon was treating himself with a little ‘fuck you’ to the C.E.O.. 

Exiting the building he made sure to be in full disguise- mask, hoodie, some glasses. Anything that would make any onlookers pass over him with their glances, or suspect him of being a creep rather than...well, himself. The streets were less active, as it was time that most people would be in school or at work, and there were only a few people littered around. He stuck away from the main street filled with shops and cafes. It was easier and safer that way, it seemed. Well, that was until he heard someone struggling probably only a few meters away. 

Jaewon stared at the dark alley where the noises originated from. It was daunting, but Jaewon didn’t want to possibly leave someone who was injured alone, possibly suffering. Just as he was about to enter, a pair of men left, cackling to themselves. He wanted to reach out to them, but… he didn’t like the look in their eyes. They looked like they had just kicked a small animal, and that they wanted to. Jaewon averted his eyes, trying to make himself as annasuming as possible as they walked past.

Once the two of them had turned out of the alley Jaewon ducked right in, using his phone as a flashlight in the heavily shadowed space. Groan. He turned his head from side to side, eyes darting everywhere until he layed his eyes on the figure of a man.

(A _very_ handsome man at that!)

Not that it mattered right now. Jaewon carefully approached him, getting a better look. The man in question was splayed out against the wall, bruises blossoming on his face and arms. Paired with blood that trickled from his mouth and a small cut underneath his eye, Jaewon couldn’t help but reach out to him, wiping away some of the blood with his thumb. Before he realized what he was doing the man had grabbed his wrist, locking him in place.

“Who are you?” The unknown man said, gritting his teeth from annoyance (or pain, he didnt know which).

Jaewon pulled his hand back, reaching to rub his wrist where the man grabbed him. “Ahn Jaewon… would you like some help?” He asked, cautiously.

The man nodded, hoisting himself up. Wincing a little, and rubbed the cut on his cheek, letting the blood seep out more. Jaewon’s eyes widened, and he shuffled through his backpack for a band aid. He only had the strawberry-patterned ones that Daehyun had offered him after practice one time, about half empty now from countless scrapes and bruises in the past. Unwrapping it, he placed the band aid on the bleeding cut, stopping the trickle of blood down the man's face. 

“Thanks.”

Jaewon nodded, and pulled out his phone, sifting through contacts. “I.. I can get you a ride, if you’d like?”

The man looked down, pondering the offer for a second. He nodded, sticking out his hand. “I’d like that… I’m Jun, by the way.”

Smiling, he pulled open a map and leaned over towards Jun, showing him his phone. “Where would you like to go?”

Jun silently filled in an address, and the two of them stood in silence as they waited for a ride to arrive. The dive itself was silent too, with Jaewon scrolling through twitter and Jun looking out the window.

When the taxi finally came to a stop Jun quickly got out, and headed in the direction of what looked like a coffee house. Quickly paying for the taxi Jaewon followed him, fishing through his backpack for something. He scrambled the assortments of junk and accessories before finally pulling out the box of bandaids he had used earlier.

“Wait a moment, Jun-“ He called, reaching out to the other man. Jun turned around, surprised. “Here,” he said, pushing the bandaids towards his chest. “You should keep these, just in case you need to use them.”

Jun nodded his head in thanks, accepting the box. “Thanks for the ride. If you want to get a coffee here sometime,” he gestured to the coffee house behind him, “Tell the manager to give you a discount.”

“Okay!”

As Jaewon made his way around the street he found himself getting surrounded by more and more whispers as he continued. Grimacing, he pulled his cap down more, and quickly made his way towards his apartment. No reason to try and be swamped by fans. Hopefully, Jun wouldn’t have any problems.

  
  
  


As the redhead walked away, Junsu couldn’t help but feel a little lighter. Sure, he had no clue what was going on with him, why this ‘Ahn Jaewon’ would randomly assist a stranger, but maybe it was just because he was naive. If he saw him again, he’d warn him about not getting too close to strangers, or tell him to keep a better eye out for himself.

He eyes the half-empty box of bandaids he had been gifted, humming to himself. Well, it didn’t matter too much. He doubted he’d ever see the red-head again, much less get the chance to have a conversation with him about his self-care habits. 

Still, Jun smiled a little to himself, appreciating the ridiculousness of it all.

  
  
  


The fan meet itself was perfectly fine- when most of the attention was focused on the rest of Mayhem he was at ease. Jaewon found all the staring uncomfortable, but it became a little more bearable when he wasn’t the main focus of everyone. He received a few gifts, and was showered in praise by the fans he did have. All was pretty well.

It was only when the meet ended that things started to go wrong. Mayhem had packed up, and their things started getting processed by security for anything dangerous. They were leaving the venue when it happened. A woman got past the barricade- not an issue in itself- ad rushed forward towards the men. Dongho, thankfully, had stepped forward to shield them with his larger frame, but it didn’t do much. She pushed past him, reaching out to cling to Jaewon’s arm. 

“Wyld!” She cried out, her nails piercing his skin. “Won’t you give me a try..?” Feeling a familiar sort of dread overcome him, Jaewon tried to separate himself from her, pulling back gently. “No, I.. uh..”

He didn’t need to do much, as security had already gotten to the two of them, pulling the woman away. She called out, trying to get his attention.

“You are so beautiful that just anyone isn’t okay for you- _isn’t that it!_?”

Jaewon shuddered underneath the words, bile rising in the back of his throat. He could still feel her warm hands, clutching his arm. Minsoo ushered him out of the venue, guiding him with his arms. Each step made it worse, and he could feel the burning stares of the fans. Judgemental eyes, their thoughts clear as day. He was entitled- _arrogant_. The world had fallen into his lap from the day he was born. He was blessed to be this way. Overthinking was a bad habit, and Jaewon could never stop doing that. It was only after what felt like forever that they were escorted into their ride, security with them every step of the way. Not that it was much better- he had no idea what the rest of Mayhem thought of him, isolated, scandalous- that look in their eyes when he accidentally locked eyes with them. Jaewon had separated himself, and he had no right to worry about what they thought of him. He hung his head low, fighting the nausea and dread with every turn. His stomach was lurching, and his head ached. 

He couldn’t stand this. 

There was this switch. Once flipped, it was guaranteed Jaewon wasn’t going to have a good time. Jaewon wasn’t exactly sure when it started, or if it just was an accumulation of all the treatment he’d received all these years, but he could not stand it that when people looked at him all they saw was his pretty face and nothing else. No matter what he did or how he acted it was all the same. People looking, making up their mind, and deciding how it was going to be with him. It was sickening, to the most literal of standards. 

Mayhem arrived, and they all filtered into their practice studio, piling onto the couch and various seats in the living room. Words from earlier keep replaying in Jaewon’s mind, and he felt the nausea come back. 

Standing up abruptly, he rushed to the bathroom, covering his mouth as he did so. He was lucky that no one else as present, or they would have heard him retching, a terrible, painful sound as the remnants from today’s breakfast spilled from his lips, the stench of bile and energy drink mixing in the toilet. Jaewon felt as if he had been plunged underwater and kept being dragged down. It was wave after wave- of painful thoughts to nausea to hives to the fact that his hands would _stop shaking_ he can’t even kneel correctly. And suddenly he’s sitting, grasping onto the toilet bowl as the coldness of the porcelain stings his chin, short raspy breaths shaking his body.

“Jaewon-hyung!” He heard Daehyun’s voice from outside the door. “Are you all right in there?” He sounded concerned, and Jaewon felt a little guilty.

“It’s alright.” He paused. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

Taking a few more minutes, Jaewon spent the time cleaning up the mess he’d made of the bathroom and himself. The lower half of his face was sticky and gross, his hair a complete mess. He shuddered, washing away the tears and vomit and makeup and everything off his face, trying to feel clean. Using some baby wipes, he managed to make it look like he hadn't been crying.

Making his way out of the bathroom, Jaewon didn’t lock eyes with anyone. Daehyun greeted him, he greeted back, and sat down for a reasonable five minutes before leaving the studio. There was no way he could stand being there, and would have preferred to get it before the answer told him that the C.E.O. wanted him, and he’d have to face another round today.

He pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head, making his way around the streets that he had familiarized himself with the past few years. The night was cold, and there was a sting on his still-wet nose. 

Before he knew it, Jaewon was already halfway home. He was only sporting a hoodie, so it was a little off that he hadn’t been stopped already, asked for pictures or a comment. Usually Mr. Park had at least one member of press on him at a time, and figured that he’d be especially interested in what happened at the fan meet. 

Jaewon shuddered, trying to clear his mind and forget what had happened at the fan meet. _No more._ He told himself, and tried to practice some vocal warmups quietly to himself as he loitered around and the streets became more familiar.

Ramen, arcade, office- coffee house. 

He paused in front of the coffee house, wondering if Jun was inside. He hadn’t seen him since, despite the other times he passed it. He was about to continue on his way when someone appeared, towering over him from behind. He leapt forward, swiveling around to see dark hair and something… pink?

“Hey.”

...Jun?

Jaewon slowly recognized the man, seeing a familiar strawberry bandaid that he had gifted him during their last meeting. Now that he was seeing him again, Jaewon now noticed tattoos and piercings littered across the man’s body as well. He laughed a little to himself- seeing such an intensely good looking guy with a pink, strawberry bandaid was a little silly after all.

He smiled, and greeted the other man. “Hello to you too.”

Jun frowned, and grabbed Jaewon’s chin, looking at his face intently.

“Were you throwing up or something?”

Jaewon stared. He blinked a few times, completely surprised by his words. “Ah, well yes.”

“Why?”

Jun was being aggressive, in a sense. Way more than his passive silence the last time they met, even after getting (presumably) beat up by some strangers.

“I felt sick..?” Jaewon’s voice trailed off, answering more like a question. Jun narrowed his eyes, but shrugged it off, brushing Jaewon’s chin with his thumb.

Stepping back, Jun folded his arms. “Well, you should take better care of your health then.”

Da-Thump. The back of Jaewon’s neck felt hot from the hole evan he, and he could only nod. Was Jun just… not aware of how close he was?? Was that it?

“Are you going anywhere, or are you going to come inside?” Jun asked, pushing open the door to the coffee house. 

Jaewon nodded in thanks, following the man inside. The coffee house- that he’d visited before- was a very nice place. He liked the lighting, the decorations, the warmth. Jun sat in front of him, folding his arms over the table and leaning forward.

“What happened?” He asked bluntly, looking up at him.

He feigned ignorance, pulling off his hoodie and stuffing it into his backpack. “What do you mean?”

Jun shook his head. “It's fine if you don’t want to talk, but you look like someone ran over your dog.”

Jaewon slumped forward, resting his head on the table, inches away from Jun’s face. Jun brought a hand to his back, massaging it slightly. Jaewon sited, burying his nose into the crook of his elbow, breathing deeply. This, despite being with a near stranger, was the most comforting and intimate moment he’d had in a while. He sighed softly some more before speaking.

“I don’t. Really like people touching me.” Jaewon said, pausing between his words.

Jun retracted his hand. “Do you want me to stop? I-“

He shook his head fervently. “No, I mean- I’m surprised right now, but. It actually is fine right now.”

Resuming what h, Jun decided not to mention how Jeawon’s hears were reddening, the flush on its way to match with his hair. This kept on for what felt like thirty minutes, silence filling the space as the two of them relaxed, letting themselves just enjoy the silence.

Jun originally thought that the guy was naive, trusting. That hadn’t changed, but it was coupled with an interest that wouldn’t go down. Whenever he saw him Jaewon alway looked so sad, so disappointed. He was extremely polite, and from what Nari had said, sweet. He didn’t understand why there was an impression of him that he was a playboy, and that interested him so much more. Jaewon was a string of questions and concerns, a pretty banner you couldn’t read the words off of. Jun wanted to find out more. 

Jaewon yawned in front of him, and Jun was suddenly reminded of a kitten, and he internally cooed at the image- huh? He pulled back his hand, clutching his chest in surprise. 

“What’s up?” Jaewon asked, leaning back to face Jun, who had shot up from where he was sitting.

“It’s nothing.” He said. It most certainly was _not_ nothing, but that didn’t mean anything right now. Jun just had to… wait it out. 

Yeah. He’ll wait it out.

  
  
  


Jaewon was having a terrible day. An absolutely horrible day. A day where you throw everything that annoys you and makes you upset into a single crockpot, let it burn, and have some cruddy lasagna. And Jaewon didn’t even like lasagna. He was exhausted, sweaty, dehydrated, and a lot stressed. He woke up, had a meeting with the C.E.O., had to join Mayhem in a modeling shoot, and now has been practicing on and off for the last seven hours.

Practice itself was fun. Jaewon _enjoyed_ practice, he liked learning and rehearsing choreography, proving to himself that he was just as talented as the rest of Mayhem. He liked their dances, their songs- he even liked it when he could only watch from the side. He never liked being late, or missing out on practice. It’s just, more often than not Mr. Park would force him to stay longer, longer, longer. To force him to stay as long as he wanted in that terrible office. 

Practice was finished, and lucky for him, he didn’t have anything else to do for the rest of the day. Sweaty, tired, and sore, and sorely in need of a break, Jaewon left the studio to grab a water from the vending machine outside their practice from. The rest of Mayhem was lounging in the room, Daehyun chatting to Minyoung on the phone, Minsoo practicing some more, and Dongho doing who knows what on his phone.

He got himself the water, and was about to enter the practice room again for some final stretches when he overheard someone say his name. He paused. Jaewon listened through the door, trying to make out the muffled words.

“Jaewon… is really good looking, you know?” He heard, the voice clearly Minsoo-hyung. “And it’s not like there’s anything wrong about that, just..”

Heart dropping, Jaewon stepped away from the door, not wanting to hear anything else. He waited until he finished his water to enter the room again. By the time he pushed open the door it looked like the other three had finished what they were saying. Biting his lip, Jaewon silently grabbed his bags and went to go leave the room.

“Where are you going, Jaewon-hyung?” Daehyun asked, tilting his head at the redhead. 

Grimacing, Jaewon slowed to a stop. “I’m going to go visit a friend.” He did not meet Minsoo in the eye who waved him off, instead quickly turning away to leave.

...meeting a friend, huh? Jaewon laughed to himself. Was there anyone who could be considered that right now? Suddenly, Jun came to mind, and Jaewon shook his head, trying to forget how great it’d been the last few weeks, getting to message Jun and getting to know him more. He didn't want to burden him, not with something like this.

Nausea stuck in the back of his throat, and he couldn’t get home any quicker. As soon as he stepped inside his apartment he rushed to the bathroom, vomiting directly into the toilet. He breath already unsteady, Jaewon gasped for air, his heart feeling like it was going to drop out of his chest. Don’t think about it- don’t think about the fact that you have to go to the club tonight- don’t think about Mr. Park don’t think about the fan meet don’t think about Minsoo _don’t think about Jun._

**[direct message: @jaejae >>> @juul (21:04)]**

**@jaejae: (21:04)**

**\- hey**

\- uhm

\- ah forget

****  
  
  


Jaewon likes his shower a lot. It’s nicely shaped, and the tile underneath his feet is never too hot or cold. It is something he often thinks about when he leaves his shower, because stepping onto the tiles bathroom floor leaves a cold sting underneath his feet.

He changes his clothes- no way he can go out smelling like bile, right? That wouldn’t do. He has an **outing** tonight of course, so he needs Wyld to be taken care of.

Pulling on the outfit the C.E.O. sent him, Jaewon winced as he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't like leather much, and leather pants were the worst. He hated how it looked, the tight leather with the dipping, silken shirt. The man in the mirror didn’t look like him, he looked like a _doll_ and Jaewon hated it. He _hated_ how he looked when he was like this. It’s different from a stage, it’s supposed to be him being him, at least what the rest of the world thinks.

He sent the C.E.O. a photo, along with the message he was going out. One he got the okay, Jaewon made his way outside, placing his phone in his pocket. He felt it vibrate and almost reached to pull it out before he decided to check it when he got into his ride outside He made his way down the stairs, eyes on the car Mr. Park had sent for him. Inconspicuous, and could easily be seen as an Uber, or something like that.

Jaewon had just gotten out of his building when he was pulled to the side, cornered against the side of his building. Looking up, he saw Jun, who furiously was staring at something behind them. Jaewon flushed at their closeness, and tried to wriggle out from his grasp.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Jun held him closer, turning his attention back to Jaewon. “And especially wearing those clothes- you’re going to get jumped, I _swear-_ “

Becoming even more flustered, Jaewon babbled: “I-I have to go! To the club!” He said, hoping that the darkness of the alley would hide the bright red flush on his face.

“Have to go?”

Jun tilted his head, confused. “What do you mean, you _have_ to go?”

“I, uh-“ Jaewon paused, realizing his mistake. Ahhhhh. Shit shit shit shit. His mind reeled, trying to figure out a way to backtrack the situation. How did that just so easily come out? He was so good at this, he was sure that no one not involved would have any clue about it and yet- Jaewon looked up at Jun, and was relieved to see that there was something recognizable as only concern.

“I’m supposed to go out tonight. It’s uhm.” He fumbled. ”It’s on a request?”

Jun narrowed his eyes, just like that time after the fan meet, and he let it go. Jaewon will tell him in time. “Whatever. You’re not going.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well,” Jun began, “I’m going to spend the night with you. You seemed upset, from your texts. I don’t think you can handle another… thing right now.”

Jaewon nodded, getting less flustered. Ah. Jun _cared_ , he cared about him that from a single message he’d come, and he cared about him and oh my gods what _is he doing-_ he eyes the car that was waiting, to see that it had taken off by now. Okay. Well, Mr. Park already know he’s not on his way. He ignored his phone, which had been buzzing with messages for a while now. 

“Thank you.” Jaewon said, leaning forward on Jun’s shoulder. “We can go inside now.”

As they make their way inside Jaewon is already peeling off his shirt trying to get the terrible clothing off of him. He grabs one of his hoodies and throws it on, before tearing off the godawful pants that Mr. Park had sent. He tossed them to the side before slumping, face first, onto the couch. Groan.

“Jun.”

The taller looked over from where he was idling in the entrance, a flush on his face when he realized that Jaewon was now half-dressed. “Yeah?”

“I’m going to rant a lot, is that okay?”

Jun sat down next to Jaewon, moving to lie beside him (way too cramped on Jaewon’s too small couch). “Of course.”

So Jaewon talk, he talks and he cries and he explains everything that Jun has seen the after affects how, of how much he hates everything as it is, but knows its better this way- to which Jun disagrees wholeheartedly- and suddenly, they’re not talking about feelings anymore and they’re laying on his couch, watching some old reruns of dramas and leaning on each other, so close that Jaewon is basically on top of him, and he can feel the rise and fall of chest, he and hear his breath hitch when something dramatic happens. And its every minuscule moment that Jun focuses on, every little thing that makes everything just a little bit better.

  
  
  


Falling in love, for the two of them, is a fluid process. Falling in love is tears and silence, it’s not saying anything but knowing everything, it’s vomiting, it’s so sickly sweet, it is nights spent in coffee houses, it’s writing lyrics alone, it’s over thinking constantly, it’s strawberry bandaids, adorned on cheeks and noses and arms with small reminders to take care, it’s soft, it’s strong. Love is day after day, being together, existing. It’s a beautiful process, with as much complete depth as the dark oceans. Weeks go by, and the two of them keep this up, falling and crashing, just like waves on the shores. 

  
  
  
  


The two of them were sitting on Jaewon’s bed, the sunset casting an orange hue through the blinds. Today was a bittersweet day- Jaewon was going to move into the dorms tomorrow, and even if he was happy to make it to that milestone… he didn’t want to leave. Where he was now, despite all the problems that had happened, was someplace that he enjoyed. Because of Jun. His apartment had become their place, and with the sun hitting them like this, he really didn't want to ever leave.

Jun could see Jaewon’s thoughts clear as day, worries falling from his breath, creating ropes around his neck. They floated around him eerily, and the elder felt responsible to put him at ease.

“I’ll always be there for you to see me at the coffee house, you know..” He mumbled, his voice trailing off. “You can always stop by whenever you’d like.”

Jaewon nodded, leaning onto Jun’s side. He stretched his arm out, as if examining it. “Yeah… I know…” Dipping his head into the crook of Jun’s neck, Jaewon could feel him flinch above him.

“It probably doesn’t matter that much, but it’s just not the same if we’re not alone…” He said, his voice almost whisper like. “I don’t mean to say that I don’t like it when we’re out, or that I don’t want to be seen with you, but-“

Jaewon stopped, cutting himself off. Jun stayed quiet caressing the back of Jaewon's head. He understood. There was a difference between enjoying each other's presence while out and… this closeness they could have here, alone. Alone, tucked away from the secrets and paranoia that followed them both, worries and anxiety clinging every single time there was too long of a stare. There was a certain level of intimacy that came with being alone… longing touches could linger, and silence would be enough for the two of them.

“I’m looking forward to it a little bit I guess…” Jaewon shrugged, not separating himself from Jun. “I’ll have a better chance at getting along with the rest, and I can try and be better…”

Jun smiled at him as he continued, saying various things he was looking forward to. It was at times like these that Jun was truly aware of how important Jaewon was to him, how magnetic this shy, awkward, red-haired man was. It was understanding how people got so entranced by him, how they want to hold him close and never let go. Jun understood it all, and yet he was still baffled at how these people thought he was only that, when he was a complete person, and a wonderful one at that.

It might have been the sun, or that he was particularly tired today, but before Jun knew it he was turning around and cupping Jaewon’s face in his hands. The man’s cheeks burned hot under his touch, and only a moment later he was leaning in, unable to keep himself from wanting this man so much.

The kiss, itself, was very quick. Both of them pulled back when they realized what had happened. Oh. Jaewon raised his hand to his lips, as if trying to mimic the feeling. Jun averted his eyes.

“Is.. this okay?”

Jaewon didn’t speak- rather, he leaned forward, answering in kind. Cheeks flushed, as bright as the strawberry bandaids from the day they first met. Jun smiled, small dimples forming as he pulled Jaewon into a hug, caressing his back. Everything was light, and airy. With his head in the clouds, and his heart floating.

Words didn't need to be spoken, because for the two of them, silence filled the space more than a thousand words could.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the end!!!
> 
> so this is my first lit fic and i’m really looking forward to this series!!! thanks to wildforwyld for helping y’all not have to put up with enormous paragraphs!!! some parts of it were written in a daze and i hope y’all like it!! also just a general thanks to the lit discord which is super rad


End file.
